User talk:LSDKama
Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi LSDKama I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi LSDKama I'm User:Rod12 I'm the head admin of the site here I just wanted to say thank you to your effort with the recent issue of the vandalism editors that attacked the site and also trying to let Staff Member User:Darth Batrus about the issue as well. I wanted to update you and let you know everything has been fixed and all those vandalism editors have been blocked from the site. Once again I just wanted to say thank you and also welcome to the site by the way. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Update Hi LSDKama thank you for the kind words that's real nice to hear. You did an absolutely awesome job with dealing the vandalism problem and trying to stop it and letting me and the other staff members know about the problem. Out of curiosity since you brought up "My own past with certain wikis has ruined my chances of ever adopting wikis." Interestingly enough I have an old Wiki Site that I'm currently searching for an editor to take over this old wiki site and become the new head admin of the site and create the site into something brand new and unique. The old wiki site was focused on the DC Comics Character Hawkman and the mythology of his character. Now even though you don't know a lot about comic books if you did take over the site it doesn't have to be about comic books at all. I would honestly hope you give a rebirth to this wiki site and create it into something brand new that your a big fan of and have a great personal interest in. I put a link to the site below for you to take a look at when you have a free chance. So if your interested in becoming the head admin of your own wiki site please just let me know and we'll start the easy process of me giving control of the Hawkman Wiki Site over to you and making you it's new head admin. If your not interested for some reason that's alright as well just let me know one way or the other. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Oh well talk to you later. Hawkman Wiki Site *http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12 Hi LSDKama this is awesome news first off thank for accepting the offer this makes me real happy. First thing I need you to do is simply go on the Hawkman Wiki Site and log in/sign in on the site. Once you do that I'll start the simple quick progress of making you the new head admin of the site. Let me know when your signed in/log in and we should get this process done pretty fast. Oh well talk to you real soon. From Rod12 Hi LSDKama thank you for signing in/logging into the site. I ran into the problem in the process that of giving you admin rights to the site so I've gone to my friend User:Doomlurker for help since he was the other head admin of the old Hawkman Wiki Site and it's founder. So I've just contacted him and he'll be getting back to me as soon as he can and he'll give you the full admin control of the site. I'm so sorry this problem occurred you have my word you will become the new admin wiki of the old Hawkman Wiki Site. This problem was an unforeseen problem that I should of realized sooner. I'm going to keep you constantly updated on the whole process in the mean time I would suggest simply start doing some prep editing work on the site and getting ready for what you have planned for it. Oh well talk to you later and once again I'm sorry for this delay in the overall process of making you the new head admin of the site. Oh well talk to you soon. From Rod12 Update Hi LSDKama just wanted to update you and let you know your officially the new head admin of the old Hawkman Wiki Site my friend User:Doomlurker helped out and made everything official your now officially in charge of it congratulations enjoy. You should now be all set and ready to create the old Hawkman Wiki Site into something brand new. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help but overall once again enjoy your new site. From Rod12